Little Red Riding Hood and the Forest
by Chetanlaiho
Summary: Little Red Riding Hood is trapped in an enchanted forest, there are several creatures following her with different intentions. Rated M for possible later scenes. Not at all like the original story, Im aware that its not that great ; Please R&R?


**Part**** I**

Anxiously Little Red Hood continued her way through the woods, something was following her, but what? She kept walking, where was she going? Where could she go? Her grandmother had left; this forest was no longer her home. Not since the darkness spread across it. But then how did redcap end up here? What was she doing here?

'It's pointless to keep asking questions to yourself' she spoke demandingly to herself; she should make work of getting the hell out of here instead of wandering around in her head. This was the forest she grew up in, and had learned to love. But none of it seemed familiar anymore. Paths seemed to change, and trees seemed to disappear or yet grow instantly upon her way.

There was no one here, or at least no one that could help her, the only signs of life were the flashes of creatures behind the bushes or the wind rushing past the dead leaves of the tree. Her breathing became heavier, as if she was slowly suffocating. 'Nonsense' she demanded, it's just your mind playing tricks on you. She walked on in a firm tred trying to keep up her pace and banish the thoughts from her mind. The trees seemed to grow, but this was no illusion, it felt like slowly, they were locking her inside this forest turned black and grey, inside of this prison that once was home. 'No, that can't be happening can it?' she whimpered, more trying to convince herself then actually wanting to know the answer.

"Well well, what have we here?' spoke an unfamiliar voice from upon the trees. "Such a pretty little girl, wandering alone through this dark and cursed forest? What would such a sweet and innocent girl like you do here?" The voice ran shivers down her spine, but she must not show fear, must stay strong and try to find the answers. 'I don't know what I'm doing here; I was quite hoping you could tell me'. 'But sweetheart, even if I knew, why would I tell you that and ruin the surprise?' the voice unpleasantly spoke. 'Because I do not like it here, and I would wish to get out' she spoke, now a little less sure of herself. 'Oh but why would I ever let you out of here you little girl, we will have so much fun….' The voice spoke darkly. : "Let me out!" the girl screamed 'Ill do anything but let me out of here, this place is frightening and people would miss me…' she spoke like more of a wish then an actual threat. 'Well I could not let your sweet little wishes ruin my fun could I? That would not be fair towards me, I deserve a little fun every now and then don't I?' the voice laughed. 'Who are you?' the girl cried 'Please let me go Ill do anything…..' 'My my, you would do anything you say? I shall remember that" as the voice faded away…

What have I done she cried, no longer trying to remain strong, she felt trapped and lost but most of all… Alone. Alone in a dark forest, with only her hope to keep her company, but how long would that last….. Little Red Hood sat down on a fallen tree but did not notice the crow, the crow that was sent to watch her, if only he knew.

**Part II**  
After she'd sat on the ground for a while, trying to catch her breath, she fell asleep on the spot, tired from all the worries, tired from trying to get out. What she did not notice, was the creature in the trees behind her.

The creature was not an animal, neither was it human. The question was in fact, whether it was even real. He was nothing more then a shadow, a shadow of what he might have been. The creature was trapped like so many others, down in the dark forest. What the girl was doing here he did not now, yet he intended to find out.

He stepped out of the shade, not that there was any sun, but there was at least a difference in light. He slowly approached her, his face softened at the look of the sleeping girl. How old could she be? Certainly no older then eight. He felt for her, for as far as he could feel anything at all. He wished she didn't have to go through this, yet that choice was not up to him, maybe it never was.

He kneeled beside her, careful not to wake her up. Her clothes had become dirty from lying on the ground; he wiped the remaining tears of her cheek. She moved in her sleep, startling the shadow, when he was sure she was asleep again, he stepped out of the shade again. He watched over her while she slept, and as morning came, for as far as one could tell, when he felt she would wake up soon, he left. He would stay close to her, but never would she know he was there, ironically, the shadow was shadowing her.

**Part**** III**

She awakened, tried to rub the sleep out of her eyes and stretched. She'd had the weirdest dream, a creature, not man nor animal, had watched over her. She shivered from the cold and tried to warm herself up; brushing the dirt off her clothes she tried to make a decision. Where should she go?

She decided to take the path facing her, the one opposite of where she came from. "If only I had a map." She mumbled to herself. She started to walk, trying to remember her surroundings. "Lets hope I don't get lost, oh who am I kidding. I already am lost!" She considered screaming for help, but in this forest that would likely not be the best idea, the creatures that might hear her might prefer to kill her rather then helping her.

Uncomfortable she walked on, always with the feeling she was being followed, but never being able to see who it was. Considering the words she had heard yesterday, she wondered what he meant. What would he want me to do? Is he the one that brought me here?

**Part**** IV **

The wizard grinned, everything was according to plan so far. The girl was trapped in his web, and she had no clue at all. She couldn't even remember how she got here, poor little girl. Didn't she know who he was? Silly girl, she would soon enough find out.

As young, and ignorant as she was, she intrigued him. In a way not many others had before. Most of the creatures on this little world were simple, predictable, and only made to serve their superiors. Superiors like him. Yet this one girl, this simple little girl, was different from anyone, or anything for that matter, he had ever met.

He considered how much she knew, how much would she find out. Should he pretend to be her savior? Pretend to help her without any intention of ever letting her go? Try to lure her in his trap, or would she come to him by herself? Perhaps he should just wait, he decided for himself, after all how could it go wrong? This was after all, the story of the lion and the lamb.

**Part**** V**

The Crow was neither good nor evil, neither dead nor alive. He was just there, he served no one but himself, and has done so for centuries. He had no friends, but no enemies either. He was alone, yet he was not just one.

The crow had no creator, yet he was created. Not by a human, not by a god. He was created, maybe on purpose, maybe accidentally, he could never know. He had been there for as long as earth had existed. First he lived in the dark chaos in space, yet he tried to keep a watch on earth, he was created to maintain balance, to let neither good nor evil win. For them both had to exist, to keep the universe working, he felt that if balance would ever be lost, not just the earth, but he too would fade.

He felt the girl was important, yet not irreplaceable. He was not here for her, he was here for the balance. The wizard had to be watched closely, for he had more power then most. The girl was important to him, and so, the Crow kept watch, over the forest. The forest that was once in balance, but had since become too dark. Too dark to be good, too dark to be bad. It was simply shadow, not good, nor evil. In many ways, the forest was alike the Crow, which may be, why he felt at home, for as far as that could be.


End file.
